


Two at Once

by vassalady



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rhodey show Steve the pleasures of having two cocks in him at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two at Once

**Author's Note:**

> I should do that story about Rhodey and vintage Cap porn someday that comes up in this.

“God, you’re hot,” Tony says as he nips at Steve’s ear. “Anyone ever told you that?”

Steve resists rolling his eyes, but he lets the smirk slip through. “A fair few.”

“Hey,” Rhodey says, naked on Steve’s other side, “you should have seen the stuff we passed around in my military history class. More than one GI got off to you during the war.”

Steve laughs. “Oh, yes, I got shown quite a few of these.”

Tony snorts in Steve’s ear. “I haven’t seen these. Holding out on me, Rhodes? My best friend and boyfriend, not sharing with me the delectableness of vintage Cap porn?”

Steve leans back as Rhodey leans in to whap Tony gently on the head. “You wouldn’t have appreciated it then, Tony. Don’t give me that look.”

Steve shifts; the plug in his ass has been ignored for far too long, and while he would love to continue exploring Rhodey’s classic porn collection, he has other pressing matters at hand. “So you boys gonna do this, or am I going to have to do all the work myself?”

Immediately, Rhodey’s eyes shift, half closed. “Nah,” he says, “Tony can keep quiet long enough, can’t you?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Tony says, brain catching up with him still, because Steve is gripping his cock. “Um, yeah, quiet. Can do.”

Steve gives his cock a gentle stroke, before shimmying a little further away from them. “Let’s get started then.” He lays back on his back and cants his hips upward.

Rhodey and Tony just stare at his ass for a moment. Steve knows he’s a sight with the red plug spreading his ass. It’s big; had to be to prepare him for what they plan to do tonight. Steve rolls his hips, enticing them. “Come on, then,” he says, a challenge.

Rhodey reaches out and slowly works out the plug. Steve gasps and breathes harshly through his nose as the plug stretches him further open. When it comes out with the softest of pops, he sighs, letting his head fall back on the pillows. “Fuck,” he mutters.

“Fuck is right,” Tony says beside him, and then Tony’s at his neck, leaning in for a slow kiss.

Steve tilts his head up enough to let Tony kiss him. Tony’s tongue presses into his mouth, and Steve accepts it eagerly, tugging it in further.

There’s a stifled cough, and Steve opens an eye to see Rhodey there, clutching his own cock. Rhodey moans out a swear. “We're not gonna do this if you two just keep making out like that.”

Tony claps his hands. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint. Let’s get on this.”

Rhodey’s fingers breach him first. Steve bites back a groan as Rhodey’s fingers slip in easily. He could put most of his hand in if he wanted to, but he only slips in three fingers and probes around for Steve’s prostate. Steve’s gasps with pleasure when he finds it. Tony whines beside them.

“Let me,” he says, and then his fingers join Rhodey’s.

Just that seems almost too much for Steve. He pushes against them, willing them to go a little deeper, he’s so spread out and so full, but only shallowly, and he wants them _in_ him. But Rhodey and Tony can’t quite coordinate their hands. It’s too awkward, with their palms and wrists bumping into one another, but god does Steve want it, wants them both as deep as they can.

But that’s still to come.

Rhodey presses a kiss on the inside of Steve’s thigh. “So open,” he whispers, low and rough, “so beautiful.”

“Hey, why can't I say that?” Tony says.

“Never said you couldn’t,” Rhodey replies just as Tony’s, or maybe Rhodey’s, one of them, Steve can’t keep track at this point, rubs his prostate with a knuckle, and he bucks as much as he can.

He grips the pillow behind his head tightly, determined not to touch himself, to run his fingers along the underside of this cock, to grip the head, to jerk himself off until he comes, but god, it feels almost unbearable.

Tony and Rhodey are downright evil. A moment later, there’s a warm mouth over his cock, and Steve just moans, loudly, unable to contain it. Then there’s a second mouth kissing along the side, and the scrape of beard gives it away as Tony. Rhodey and Tony lick at his cock like a fucking lollipop, and Steve really doesn’t think he can handle it.

Then, when Tony goes for his sac and pulls at the skin with his teeth, and Rhodey takes his cock in his mouth again, Steve’s orgasm crashes down on him, without warning.

Rhodey pulls off, and the come gets into Tony’s hair, Steve’s stomach, and Rhodey’s chin.

Rhodey wipes away the bit of come from his chin and offers his thumb to Tony. Steve’s already breathing heavy, feeling hazy and content from his orgasm, but when Tony licks at Rhodey’s thumb, cleaning Steve’s come off of it, he hardens again almost immediately.

Rhodey and Tony have both expressed pleasure at his quick refractory period more than once. At this reaction, they both chuckle and then twist their fingers that are still buried within Steve.

Steve hears a tearing as the pillow beneath his head suffers for his pleasure.

“Don’t think I can wait much longer,” Tony says. His voice sounds strained. “Come on, Rhodey, he’s ready, don’t you think, he can do this, we can do this, please, I don’t know if I can wait much longer. I mean, look at that ass, look how he’s taking us in already, fuck, it’s like a fucking cavern.”

It’s not the most elegant imagery, but that doesn’t stop Steve’s moan, the rush of lust moving straight to his cock. He’ll be Tony’s anything so long as he gets his cock into Steve and soon. For once, he’s all for Tony’s impatience.

“Let’s do it,” Steve says. It comes out as a fucking pant, because he’s wired with need.

Rhodey takes a few more moments to stretch Steve a little wider though, adding generous amounts of lube that drip out of Steve, between his and Tony’s fingers. Steve bites his lips, because god, they feel so good, he feels so full and open and wide, but he knows he’s going to feel even fuller soon.

“Please,” he says, almost begging now. “God, Rhodey, I’m ready, please.”

“Okay,” Rhodey says at last, removing his fingers. Tony practically crows as he dives for the towel and hurriedly wipes his hand off before tossing it to Rhodey.

“Okay,” Tony says, settling into a sitting position, legs extended in front of him, “I’m first.”

Rhodey helps Steve up, and when he does, he takes the opportunity to kiss Steve deeply. He pets Steve’s hair out of his eyes and asks him, just once, “You ready for this?”

“Hell yes,” Steve breathes out without hesitation. 

Rhodey helps guide Steve into position. Steve braces his hands against the headboard, facing Tony, as he lowers himself down on Tony’s hard cock. He barely feels it, he’s stretched so wide. It’s nothing compared to their combined fingers or even to the plug. But that’s a good sign.

Rhodey rubs circles into his back. “You good?”

Steve nods, and he meets Tony’s eyes. Tony’s mouth is slack as he stares up at Steve, eyes running along his torso.

“I will never get used to this image,” Tony says.

:Good,” Steve says. “Wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

That makes Rhodey snort, not unkindly, but with some slight mocking there at Tony. They both know how bored he can get at things he supposedly loves.

Tony shakes his head with a grin. “Can’t get me down, Rhodey, my boy, no matter how hard you try.”

“Good,” Rhodey says, coming up behind Steve, “cause you won’t be doing much talking from now on. It’s my show now.”

It’s amazing to just be chatting, all light banter, between the three of them as Steve sits on Tony’s cock. It’s hot and fun, and the best part is he knows it’s about to get better.

He leans forward slightly as Rhodey’s warm hand pushes him. Steve swallows, still feeling a little nervous about this, as much as he’s looking forward to it.

Rhodey gets in really close. Steve has to shift his legs, so Tony can move his, so that Rhodey can get into position. Rhodey’s a warm presence right behind him, and Tony’s right in front of him, and even though Rhodey isn’t in him yet, he still feels surrounded in the best way.

He’s larger than either individually, but combined, they make him feel safely cocooned.

Rhodey strokes Steve’s flank for a few minutes as he brings his cock to rest just against Steve’s ass.

“Remember,” Rhodey says, imparting his own personal experience, “just breath through your nose.”

Steve nods and braces himself more.

“Hey,” Tony says a hand at Steve’s cheek, “eyes on me, hot stuff.”

Steve can’t think of a witty comeback, because just then, Rhodey nudges the head of his cock into him. That’s all, just the head, but Steve inhales sharply at the feeling. Suddenly, it all feels a bit too much, and he reaches blindly back to clutch at Rhodey’s shoulder.

“Wait,” he says, “wait, just… give me minute.”

Rhodey pets Steve’s hand on his shoulder, giving him all the time he needs.

When Steve feels a bit more certain, a bit more grounded and thinks, fuck, he’s being opened up by both Tony and Rhodey’s cocks, he nods and lets Rhodey know he can continue.

Rhodey pushes in a little further, and this time it’s Tony who inhales sharply and rolls his eyes back, mouth open.

“No matter how often we do this,” he says in between gasping breaths, “I never remember just how fucking amazing it feels.”

Rhodey snorts. “We’ve done this, what, three times?”

Tony grins as best he can. “Yeah, well, you’re just that good Rhodester.”

Rhodey accepts the compliment by pressing an open mouthed kiss against Steve’s shoulder.

Rhodey slips farther in, and all three have to take time to adjust to the strange configuration, the strange sensations going through them. Steve can only imagine what it feels like for their cocks to be rubbing up against one another inside him, but Steve can barely process how he feels with both of them inside him.

It’s hot and ridiculous and impossible and not enough and perfect all at the same time.

He doesn’t realize once Rhodey's in as much as he can until there are hands at his chest and someone asking if he’s okay. He thinks it’s Rhodey, but he can’t be sure, because all his focus is on his ass, on the two cocks that he’s now sitting on, and there’s so much lube that it’s dripping down onto the bed, but he wouldn’t want any less.

God, it feels amazing. Steve just nods, hoping that’s enough, because he’s not sure he can form words right now.

A hand wraps around his cock, and then there’s slight movement. They can’t fuck into him hard and fast, not like how Steve normally likes it, but this is somehow better than that, no matter how small the movements are. God, they are so much, the two of them together, and he’s on them, both of them, and they are so deep, and then someone turns, Tony, he thinks vaguely, and that hits his prostate.

The hand on his cock moves, and Steve just rides them, moving his hips minutely and clutching the headboard. He can't think, he can’t breathe, he can’t focus. Hands on his cock, his chest, in his hair, there have to be more people there than just Tony and Rhodey, the two of them don’t have that many hands between the two of them, they can’t, there’s just too much sensation.

Steve comes again with a voiceless cry. 

The dripping between the three of them increases, and he realizes numbly, that one or both of them have come, and Steve can feel their cocks growing soft within him. That’s in some way still hot and tantalizing, and he takes the opportunity to grind a little further down onto them, something he couldn’t do when they were both hard. Rhodey and Tony are saying nonsensical things at them, at least Steve thinks they are, he still can’t focus, because he’s hard again, and he jerks himself off while still seated on them.

Steve slumps forward, resting his forehead on his arm, and Rhodey slips out .Then there are hands at his hips and he’s urged upwards. He goes willingly. Then there are two mouths at his face, and he kisses whoever is closest at any given moment. More hands, petting his hair, rubbing his sides. 

“So perfect, Cap,” Tony says in one ear. “So good, so tight, so lovely, so perfect.”

“Did good, Steve,” Rhodey says on his other. “For once, perfectly agree with Tony.”

There’s the sound of a playful punch, and Steve ends up laughing with them.

They clean up, and Steve’s not sure he’ll be able to walk straight tomorrow morning. But he doesn’t care, because that was better than he imagined.

They have to pull off the sheets; they’re ruined, and even the mattress suffered for their playing. 

They end up in a different room in Tony’s tower. Steve curls up with Rhodey behind him, and Tony sleeps at Rhodey’s back. Steve drifts off with a smile on his face.


End file.
